Secret Message
by Nurima Reseisda Elf
Summary: "dia juga menyukaimu" "hah? dari mana kau tahu?" "setelah pulang sekolah tadi, aku sempat mengobrol dengan dia dan menjelaskan isi surat itu dan sekaang dia sedang menunggu mu di taman belakang sekolah" jelas yaya Dedicated for Melodius of BoiFang and FangBoi 2015


DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ

Secret Message

Fang POV

Kau tahu ?

Sudah begitu lama aku menyukaimu, tapi kau tidak pernah tahu itu...

Kau terlalu sibuk mengurusi kepopuleranmu...

Sejujurnya aku iri, tap aku bahagia jika melihatmu tersenyum seperti itu..

Ya, aku bahagia

Tapi, apakah kau akan menyadari perasaanku ?

atau akulah yang harus mengungkapkannya langsung ?

Ah, sepertinya itu ide paling BODOH, aku tidak mungkin merendahkan harga diri ku di hadapanmu. tapi aku bosan harus terus menyukaimu secara diam diam ..

Aku ingin kau tahu.. aku ingin ...

Surat ? Ya, dengan surat aku akan mengungkapkan nya..

"Oiii, fang lu mau nginep disini haah?"

ah, dia benar benar mengganggu acara melamun ku saja..

"eh, kemana yang lain?" ucapku bingung melihat keadaan kelas yang sudah kosong..

"hah, yang lain udah pada pulang woo.. mangkanya lu fang jangan ngelamun teruss"

cerocos(?) gadis cina berkacamata bulat itu..

Kulangkahkan kaki kaki ku keluar kelas, huft sebenarnya aku malas juga harus jalan kaki seperti ini..

"Oii, fang kenapa lu lambat kali woo?"

"Aku sedang lemas lah "

"Ya, sudah aku duluan yaa, Larian Lajuuuu"

Dengan secepat kilat Ying menghilang dari pandanganku ..

Buset dahh tu anak.. ckckck

Dan sekarang tinggalah aku sendiri di jalan yang sepi ini.. huft menyebalkan

dan sialnya haus malah tiba tiba melanda ku.. ya sudah lah aku akn mampir dulu ke Kedai nya Tok Abba..

"Tok, ice coco special nya satu!" pesanku kepada tok abba setelah tiba di kedainya..

"Oke"

BRUK! dengan cepat tok abba menyelesaikan pesananku, Kerreeenn Daaahh

"Hai, fang?"

Deg, suara itu ? Boboiboy kah?

aku menoleh dan ternyata benar boboiboy..

"Uhhuk uhhuk uhhuk" Sial! kenapa harus tersedak segala sihh

"Fang, kau tak apa?" tanya boboiboy dengan wajah khawatir nya

"Ti-tidak, tok ini uang nya sya pulang dulu" jawabku cepat dan langsung lari dari tempat itu.

Fang POV End

Author POV

Dengan cepat dan juga tergesa fang berlari meninggalkan kedai tok abba, lebih tepatnya boboiboy..

"Ada apa dengan anak iatu?" tanya tok abba heran

"entah.." jawab boboiboy yang masih saja menatap punggung fang yang semakin menjauh..

"apa kau sedang ada masalah dengan fang?" kali ini occobot yang bersuara

Boboiboy mengalihkan pandangan nya pada occobot

"tidak ada, tapi..."

"tapi apa?"

"tapi, akhir akhir ini dia selalu menghindari ku, hemm.. entahlah" ucap boboiboy lantas pergi dari kedai tok abba...

Author POV End

Boboiboy POV

Fang, aneh sekali dia akhir akhir ini ..

kenapa dia selalu menghindariku ? pdahal sebelumnya dia selalu mencari cari masalah denganku.. ada yang hilang, aku rindu saat saat bertengkar dengan nya..

Heemm.. ya sudah lah lebih baik aku tidur.

Skip Time (Keesokan hari nya)

Huuh, seperti biasa.. selalu aku yang dateng pertama..

eh, tapi apa itu yang berada diatas mejaku?

dengan penasaraan ku ambil amplop berwarna jingga itu

Sebuah surat kah? tapi dari siapa?

ah, iya aku kan Populer pasti dari penggemarku ..

aku langsung membuka amplop itu..

haah, bahasa apa yang digunakan ? aneh sekali aku benar benar tidak mengerti sedikit punn,,

 _To: Boboiboy From: Fxnv_

 _Rumus: A:x, U:z, B:y, G:v, I:q_

 _Dear, Boboiboy.._

 _Szdxh yevitz lxmx xkz mnyzkximz.._

 _Dxn kxz tqdxk prnxh txhz qtz.._

 _Trzs yerpqr xpxkxh xkz hxrzs kxtxkxn xtxz tqdxk.._

 _xpxkxh kxz txhz pqkqrxnkz_

 _xpxkxh kxz hxnyx brpzrx pzrx tqdxk txhz?_

 _Txk yqsxkxh kxz mncoyx mnerqmx hxtqkz?_

 _coyxlxh yzkx pqkqrxnmz !_

 _xkz benxe2 szdxh lelxh.._

 _txpq xkz mxsqh sxjx memqkqrkxnmz.._

 _Jxnvxn brpxlqnv ! trqmxlxh hxtqkz!_

 _xkz qnvqn brsxmxmz.. kxrnx xkz mncqntxqmz.._

 _xkz mncqntximz Boboiboy..._

Aku masih saja menatap surat itu, surat yang entah dari siapa dan apa isinya..

"boboiboy! apa itu" tanya yaya menunjuk kertas yang ku pegang..

"Surat" jawab ku

"Waahh, kau mendapatkan surat ? sudah kuduga ku lebih populer dari pada fang hahaha" ucap gopal panjang lebar

Aku melirik fang yang baru saja masuk kelas ,, masih sama , Dingin .

dia melewati ku dan teman teman ku dan langsung duduk di kursi nya, tepat di belakangku..

"woy,boboiboy apa isi surat itu?" tanya ying antusias

"entah, aku benar benar tidak mengerti bahasanya, dan surat itu aneh masa iya da rumusnya segala"

"Coba ku lihat!"

Yaya langsung mengambil surat yang berada di tangan ku..

dari ekspresiny keliatan sekali bahwa dia, ying dan gopal sangat kebingungan..

"benar woo, surat ina aneh" komentar ying sambil membetulkan letak kacamata nya

"haah , iya lah kau benar" kali ini gopal yang berkomentar

Sedangkan yaya dia masih saja menatap surat itu dengan serius..

tapi, tiba2 pandangan nya beralih melihat kearah fang yang sedang memandang ke luar jendela..

"Apa?" tanya fang ketika dia sadar bahwa yaya memndangnya intens

"tak apa apa" ucap yaya lalu duduk dikursinya setelah sebelumnya dia memberikan surat itu pada ku...

Boboiboy POV End

Fang POV

Dasar Bodoh!

benar benar bodoh, masa dia tidak mengerti ? sedangkan sudah kuberi petunjuknya juga.

teettt teett teettt

Bel masuk berbunyi.. hahh benar2 malas apa lagi sudah melihat cikgu papa menenteng kertas kertas penuh rumus tak berguna itu..

"wahai murid murid ku, ini dia hasil ulangan matematik kalian yang kemarin'

Tuh kan benar! itu adalah hasil ulangan matematik

"Cikgu akan sebutkn nilai nilai kalian, dari yang paling besar ... dan dia adallaaahhh.."

Semua murid menatap cikgu papa denngan mata yang berbinar tak terkecuali aku..

"Selamat untukkk... GOPAL "

"Haahh gopal ? itu tidak mungkin cikguu!" protes ying dan yaya bersamaan

"Kebenaran tidak pernah slah wahai anak muda..!"

"hahaha.. betul itu cikgu papa, sudalah ying yaya terima saja!" ucap gopal sombong

"DIAMM!" bentak ying dan yay bersamaan

"habislah kau gopal" boboiboy berkomentar

aku melihat ying dan yaya penuh dengan emosi..

"cikgu papa berapa nilai gopal?" tanya ku menetralkan suasana.. karna aku benar2 malas melihat mereka berkelahi..

"Nilai nya adallaaaahhhhh... 0,17"

"Haaahhhh"

'Macam mana boleh begitu?" ucap gopal kecewa

"Iya lah, nilai kau paling besar 'dari bawah'"

"hahahahahahaha.." seketika tawa ying dan yaya mengelegar(?)

"lalu cikgu berapa nilai kami?"

"baiklah, ying (35,5), yaya (35,5), boboiboy (20,5), iwan (25,5), fang (45,5)... dst "

"hahahahah.. ternyta aku lebih pintar dari kalian, aku lebih pintar dari boboiboy hahaha" ucap ku bangga

"awas kau fang"

iihh, dua gadis ini memang mengerikan ..

teettt teett tettt

Bel pulang skolah, aku segera melangkah keluar setelah cikgu papa keluar kelas..

aku takut di bunuh kedua gadis itu..

dan benar saja Yaya sedang mengejar ku..

"Fang,, tugguu!"

aku terus berlari tanpa menghiraukan panggilannya..

Hosh,hosh,hosh.. cape sekali..

tiba tiba yaya sudah berada di depanku..

"fang,kenapa kau tidak mau berhenti?"

"aku takut, nanti kalau aku berhenti kau memukulku karna hasil ulangan matematik tadi"

"sejujurnya aku masih kesal, tapi bukan itu yang membuatku mengejarmu"

"lantas apa?" ucap ku bingung

sedangkan yaya dia malah tersenyum.. ah lebih tepat nya menyeringai .. ih

"kau..."

"apa?"  
"menyukai Boboiboy kan ? kan kan kan ?"

Deg, bagaimana dia bisa tahu bukan kah surat itu..

"tidak" bantah ku..

"hey,aku tau lah, surat itu dari kau kan ?"

"TIDAK"

"MASIH MENGELAK, sudah jelas jelas disan tertera from: fxnv itu artinya fang jika huruf x dan v di ganti dengan a dan g .. sesuai yang tertera pada rumusnya" jelas yaya panjang lebar, ternyata gadis ini benar2 pintar

"kau benar" ucap ku pasrah

"kenapa tidak mengungkapkannya langsung?"

"aku takut, jika aku mengungkapkannya dia akn membenciku"

"dia juga menyukaimu"

"hah? dari mana kau tahu?"

"setelah pulang sekolah tadi, aku sempat mengobrol dengan dia dan menjelaskan isi surat itu dan sekaang dia sedang menunggu mu di taman belakang sekolah" jelas yaya

aku masih mencoba mencerna apa yang dikatakan yaya tadi..

"hey, fang cepat kau kesana!"

setelah aku tersadar dari lamunan ku . kau segera berlari menuju sekolah..

"terimakasih yaya" ucapku sambil berlari

Skip Time (taman belakan sekolah)

Kulihat boboiboy sedang duduk dikursi itu ...

"Boboiboy..." dia menoleh lalu tersenyum, sangat manis.. senyum yang membuatku jtuh cinta pada nya..

"fang kemari, duduk lah"

ku langkah kan kaki ku dan duduk di kursi itu..

"fang?" aku menoleh dia terus saja menatapku..

"apa?"

"aku, aku menyukaimu.."

deg, ternyata benar apa yang di ucapkan yaya boboiboy juga menyukaiku, aku bahagia saking bahagia nyatan pa sadar air mataku terjatuh

"fang? kenapa kau menangis?" ucapnya khawatir

"akupun menyukaimu boboiby"

Tangan boboiboy terulur menghapus air mata ku.. dia tersenyum lalu memeluku erat..

"aku mencintaimu fang, sangat.." bisiknya tepat di telinga ku

"aku pun.." tak lama diamelepas pelukan nya

"fang?"  
"Hn?"

"jika aku boleh tahu apa isi surat itu?"

"eh,bukannya yaya sudah memberi tahu mu?" ucapku bingung

"Tidak,dia hanya menjelaskan bahwa isi surat itu kau menyukaiku .. dan tidak menjelaskan nya secara detail"

"oohhhh.."

"lalu, apa isinya?"

"isinya? S.E.C.R.E.T" jawabku tersenyum lalu aku langsung memeluknya lagi

Sedangkan boboiboy aku yakun dia masih penasaran.. tapi, akhirnya dia membalas pelukan ku.

Aku beruntung dia tidak tahu isi surat itu.. karna menurutku isinya sangat memalukan alay pula #ditimpukauthor

tapi, aku bahagia karna cintaku terbalas..

dan sekarang aku tida perlu lagi diam2 memandangnya bahakan mencintainya, karna sekarang Boboiboy sudah menjadi milik Fang seorang .. hahahaha #ketawaiblis

END


End file.
